The Light of a New World
by LifeChanges
Summary: Naruto is an Ancient who has chosen to start his final life after the endless cycle of being reborn and dying. He decides to go to a new place and there he will meet new people and a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Not Percy and the Olympians or Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is an Ancient who has chosen to start his final life after the endless cycle of being reborn and dying. He decides to go to a new place and there he will meet new people and a new adventure.

Sorry but this has been on my mind for months. I have always had the beginning done and just decided to write the middle and the end quickly. Sorry if you might not like this. I will also try to get new chapters for my other stories done. So enjoy

Prologue

The heavens were in a foul mood lately as the day was coming to an end. Not once had Amaterasu shown her rays of light over the land today as a barrier of clouds was the reason. The view of the dark clouds reflected the mood of one particular teen, who was walking down the path leading to his home. Gloom filled with no purpose of letting a tear drop to the ground to show the misery the world has shown. The blond 13 year old trudged towards his apartment after trying to spend the day to block out the events that had passed.

Just last week, him and a group of others were sent to retrieve his rouge teammate from defecting to a slippery traitor of the village. The mission was a success but due to the injuries his team and the target sustained, his status as a shinobi was frozen by the council. That is until a review of the mission done by the Hokage and the council took place but that would not happen till later. Most of the council members would prolong the injunction so he would not have any finances from the missions he would have done.

It has been close to a week since the injunction and nothing has gone his way. He had to spend the time alone by himself with no one to keep him company. His friends were busy with their own missions and social lives for Naruto to be any part of it. The senseis were more busy with still trying to obtain more resources to rebuild the village. Plus why would they want to hang with a 13 year old. Tsunade was way too busy and he did not want to risk his life on adding more to her stress. Jiraiya is still gone and has not shown up yet to teach him anything new. In truth, everybody had their own lives that had them leave the blond out. He was also not selfish enough to bother barging into their lives. To take away their focus on their lives and the great things they are doing to just to get a few seconds of their time.

He was now heading back to his apartment after spending most of his time meditating in the park. He spent a lot of time there. Just enjoying the scenery and going over things. Naruto loved the wild and nature. It reminded him of himself on always depending on itself. Growing around an environment where people may cause harm to it but still going on strong. Always being peaceful and there watching as everything around it went on. Naruto felt connected to nature.

He finally reached his apartment and opened it with his key. Preparing himself to see if his home or what was left of it. When he opened his door, he was met with total darkness. Not an ounce of light shown through the dark mist.

There was still some specks of light shining through the window by the door but it seemed the darkness would devour it before it got any farther. This was no regular darkness and that meant someone was causing it. Naruto let his senses out to see if he could find the culprit. He felt a presence but not much chakra was coming from this person. Though the presence was familiar to Naruto, he still felt a bit off at the person. He wanted to attack the person yet also smile and hug them. He felt animosity towards the person and love for them.

"After so long, and all you do is stand there acting all confused. I know that you know what is going on, so just quit this charade and come out." A cold yet strong voice spoke with impatience.

"I don't know who you are but I think you should just leave me alone. I am not going to be held responsible for what happens to you." Naruto said letting the feeling of hatred take over and getting in a ready stance.

"Now is that any way to speak to your brother, Luxphota" A pale figure stepped through the darkness. He was close to six feet tall. He had pitch black hair being surrounded by a crown of black ice. He had a long pale face with a smile that sent chills down Naruto's spine. He wore a long black cloak with navy blue trimmings. Underneath that was bright silver armor with the chest plate having a picture of a tiger. For shoes, he had snow boots that had dark grey fur and had skulls imprinted on them.

Naruto stood there shocked at what he was seeing a man that seemed so familiar called him by a name that he knew. Right then Naruto head burst into immense pain as he fell to the floor. His head was now filled with different images and memories of old. People that he met and loved but now were gone. Places that he favored to visit but now were ancient and old. Things that he knew he did not experience in his twelve years of life.

The other person in the room smiled as he saw the blond thrashing on the ground. Screaming while clutching his head. He opted to not help his supposed brother work through what he was going through. His smile grew when he saw that Naruto stopped and looked at him straight in the eye with a glare.

"Tenebres." Came the calm voice of the usually energetic boy.

"Who else would it be? Jashin? Please, he would most likely go on a rampage and Fysi would have gone crazy while Faust would be going through the cemetery." Tenebres said in his cold tone but it sounded like he was amused.

"Why is it that you are here? You know that I have been was having a good time until you showed your cold ass self here." Naruto said while getting up.

"Oh please, I saw the times you went dumpster diving, when everyone made fun of you and more proof is in what you are wearing. I know that orange is one of your symbol colors but that is just too much." Tenebres said with a wave of his hand at the comment.

He then turned serious. "I do not know why you put yourself through all of this. I mean you are an Ancient just like I am yet you prefer to live like this. The gods of old who over saw this realm before the current ones. Yet you choose to live like a human and to follow the paths that fate knits for you."

Naruto just stood up straight looking the person straight in the eye. "I do this to find joy in my existence."

"What joy do you get from limiting yourself and denying what you are?" Tenbres glared at him.

"The joy of finding new things and experiencing them. All the emotions that come along with an adventure that makes me feel accomplished with life. To live a life that is different from the one we had. One where the people are different and the experiences are new and some the same" Naruto said thinking of his life and other lives he had.

"I know what this is really about." Tenebres narrowed his eyes. "This is all because of HER. Come on bro, forget about her and move on. She was just one goddess and there are more where she came from. So stop trying to avoid your past and accept it."

"Why do you care so much about me? Why are you even here for?" Naruto glared at him

"Because you are family and I don't like seeing you miserable even if it is. This life and the next few are not good for you. You are acting more dark of being bright. Letting what happened control what is going on and hurting you. Now I have stood idle by while letting you live with your choice of falling into the life stream. Now I am not doing that any longer."

"What made you change your mind? What could have possibly made you come to me now? It has been eons since we last spoke. You worked in the shadows to keep order while the current gods remained impartial to the lives of mortals. Why now would you openly expose yourself?"

"Because this world is growing too dark, even though I prefer it, and the light is being extinguished. I want you to at least have a life where you are happy and free while being who you truly are."

"Thanks Tenebres." Naruto said while approaching him.

When he reached his brother, the blond decked him over the head which sent him stumbling back. Naruto had a smirk on his face showing that how content he was. Tenebres was looking at him shocked at what just happened.

"I come to try and help you get your self together and you repay me by punching me. Thanks a lot bro." Naruto just shrugged while Tenebres went and tackled him.

The two were fighting on the ground with Tenebres having an upper hand with his bigger stature and putting all his weight to hold Naruto down. "You are so going to get it for that punch. You just opened up a can of worms that you never wanted to be opened." The whole time Naruto was just smiling while wrestling with his brother.

Then a red light shone and forced Tenebres to fly back. Tenebres was a foot away from the blond dazed from the light. When he opened his eyes after pulling himself together, it was to see a palm come to his face and slap him. Which left him thrashing on the ground as he felt immense pain from that slap.

"That was for calling me crazy and this," a familiar voice to Tenebres said while he got a kick in the gut. "is for being an ass." Tenebres was now in so much pain but his instincts told him to move. So he started to crawl away from his attacker. "Where do you thing you are going?"

So he tried to get away but then was pulled back by the leg. The moment he was in the same spot where he got hurt, he got in the fetal position.

"Fysi, would you stop harassing him. What is with you and always wanting to hurt him. I only decked him for you because I agreed to it, but not for you to continue to hurt him." The woman turned around and had a face that was a cross between a scowl and pouting.

She had long brunet hair that had some crimson streaks in them. Her hair was held out of her face by a tiara that was made of brown twigs, green leaves and some exotic flowers. Her face was pale and was in the shape of a heart. She had full red lips that combined with her ruby eye and long lashes into a pout or smirk, would break a man. She had a tall athletic build that was good for a runner. She had a moderate C cup and an hour glass figure with the muscles that made her gorgeous.

She resembled Tenebres in what he was wearing but a bit different. She had a brown cloak that had green trimmings. Her armor was red and less than his. She only had shoulder guards, in the shape of a fox and deer. shin guards and mail armor that covered her chest and arms.

"But he is just asking for me to whoop his ass. He is always being so rude and cold to people. Always leaving people in the dark and never lending a hand. He deserves to be punished." The woman said.

"How many times have we gone through this. It is his nature to be cold and uncaring. He is the embodiment of darkness and the ancient god who rules over it. Just like you want are to be wild and free and I am to be bright and friendly." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"That is why I like you better." She said while sweeping him into a hug and twirling him around since she was taller than him by a foot.

"Yeah. He gets a hug while I get a slap. Oh the joy of family." Tenebres commented while getting up and facing the other two.

"Shut up before I kick your ass." Fysi said while bringing up her fist

"Like you can touch me. You are not even at your full strength. You were lucky that your mind, personality and conscience was able to be in the strongest of the nine." Tenebres said coldly with a smirk.

"I would still be whole if someone would have helped. Plus, I can still kick your ass anytime, anywhere in any form."

"That would be the day when pigs fly."

"Well that day is today, when I send you flying through the air."

"Go ahead and try mutt"

"I will you ass"

"Bitch"

"Cold hearted bastard"

"Go play in the dirt you abomination"

"Go hide from the sun you vampire"

"Are you too dumb to see it is already night time or are you to uncivilized like a wild animal to tell the difference."

"At least I am not dumb enough to hide in the dark from others."

"But you are dumb enough to get yourself sealed, then split into 9 weaker beast and have them sealed. And controlled"

"At least I am not a coward who…." She was cut off by Naruto who was getting annoyed at their fighting.

"Would you two quit it. I was one of the ones that she got sealed in and he was smart enough to at least survive for this long without any trouble." Naruto huffed showing how irritated he was at the two fighting.

"So now what are we going to do because sooner or later we are all going to be found out and hunted by the gods." Naruto said

"Let them try, I think we can take them." The wild woman said.

"No Fy, we cant. Not with you at half your real strength and me not using mine in eons." Naruto shot her idea down then turned to the lord of darkness. "Now why else are you here?"

"Cant a brother be worried about his twin without having an ulterior motive?" He was met with two flat looks.

"Fine. As you know, when the current gods took over, they gave gifts to mortals and vowed never to interfere with mortal affairs after that. Well some of these humans chose to overstep their boundaries and wish to take control."

"So, that is what they deserve. The gods went and took everything from us, so why should we care if someone takes it from them." Fy said

"Because, they wish to take it through the means of using the ancients. Their first target is you Fysi. They have already captured two of the eight remaining pieces of you. They also got the remaining servant of Jashin to help"

"So they mean to go after us and use our powers to take control. Have you seen to it that the others are safe." Naruto stated.

"I have spoken with Gaia, your son Relampago and my son Viento and a few others. They have agreed to keep a look out. The rest are safe, even though they are trapped."

"What is jashin doing about it?" Fysi asked.

"He is blinded by his bloodlust and vengeance to see that he is being toyed with. He has already openly stated that he will let his servant continue on and the bonus of getting back at the gods makes him even more happier."

"That idiot. When I see him, I am going to show him my bloodlust. Letting his servants go after me and…." Fysi started to mumble and rant at the things she was going to do to her fellow being.

"What about Mavet and Fate?" Naruto questioned.

"They have decided to remain with their roles even if it is with the gods. You also know that Fate has no power over us so she cannot see what is the outcome and is going to let it go. Mavet has to continue his job as the Shinigami."

"I see, so what do you plan to do now."

"Make sure nothing happens to you and that you finally move on."

"I keep telling you to stay out of my business. I am happy with how things are going."

"Yeah. With you always ending up a shinobi every life time and getting yourself killed before you hit 20." Fysi put in.

"Don't tell me you have been keeping tabs on me too."

"Even if I went crazy and am split into pieces, I still have ways on keeping track of you. I am responsible for the wild and the animals. So I have eyes everywhere even the smallest insect."

"Well then stop prying and leave me alone."

"We are not going to let you get yourself killed and be reborn to die again." Tenebres said

"You need to finally just live one life and be happy while letting the past be the past." Fysi added

"I liked it better when you two are at each others throats instead of ganging up on me." Naruto grumbled.

In a peaceful room located in a great palace in the realms of the gods, sat one of the most important person. Amaterasu sat in peace with noting to bother her. As leader among all the gods, she was left alone to her own business. At the moment she was resting from all her duties as Kami. To check up on her brothers and sisters and be the mediator between them. To keep a balance between chaos and order in the world. To help guide new souls to their new lives through the life stream. Now it was her time to relax and to not worry about anything.

"So I see that you are enjoying your new position quite well." A familiar voice rang through the room.

"Who dares to disturb me?" Amaterasu demanded showing fury on her face for being disturb. She also felt a small chill because of the familiarity of the voice.

"Now Hi-hime, is that any way to treat a guest, especially one who you have not seen for so long?"

"Show your self you coward." She was feeling more fear.

"Now why would you call me a coward? After all, we used to do this all the time." The voice echoed from around the room.

"Stop toying with me. Just show yourself, bastard." She got up from her throne and went to the center of the room.

Her long pink and red robe flowing along with her raven black hair. She twisted around in search of any speck of the intruder. With her hand holding onto a gold sword at her side. The jewels on her chest clattering around because of all the movement she was making.

"Come out and face me. Prepare yourself to be judged for invading a holy place."

"How can you invade a place that is your home." The voice cam from behind her. She turned and there was nothing.

"This is no home for heathens, so show yourself and allow me to pass judgment on you."

"If you say so Hi-hime." Amaterasu turned to the entrance of the room to see a figure appear out of no where and walk towards her.

He had short spiky blond hair that was held up by a corona made of red and gold feathers with the tips lit by small flames. He had a rich tan colored skin. He wore a long red robe that had orange trimmings. His amor that was underneath was gold and his chest plate had an emblem of a bird on it. He wore metal boots that had small metal wings on them. He looked like a roman emperor walking towards the goddess.

"Luxphota. You're not real." She said to herself. "Stop hiding and show yourself." She shouted out while looking around but always keeping an eye on what she thought was an illusion.

"I can assure you, I am real and I go by Naruto now." Naruto said while continuing towards her.

"No you are not. You died along with Tenebres and the others." She said.

"I did not. I just entered the life stream to be reborn as a mortal. Tenebres also is alive by embracing his element to survive. He is the one that convinced me to change and move on."

"Lies. Most of the ancients died when we gods took over. Just like Luxphota and Tenebres." She said shaking her head.

"No matter what you think, I am here and alive. Tenebres is with Fysi who is trying to regaine her strength." Naruto stated finally standing directly in front of her.

"Now I am here for my ring." He said reaching his hand out.

"What ring are you talking about." She said acting oblivious.

"The ring that I proposed with. The one that is made out of a piece of the Saisho no tsumi. A piece of the sword that is able to kill the gods with one scratch and the one you stole from me to kill my father."

"I still do not know what you are talking about." She said being stubborn.

"I still see the stubbornness and the other qualities that I fell in love with but I am not here for a pleasure but for business. So give me the ring." He demanded now getting more irritated.

She drew her sword and slashed at him. The slash mark did not faze him because his armor batted the blade away. "You know my armor is one of the strongest ones so don't even try to attack."

She did not listen and then called on her powers to blast him but they didn't work. "You seem to forget that I have power over light and all sources of it. You draw power from the sun and the sun is a source of light. So you have none against me."

She was truly frightened now. She tried to back away and was opening her mouth, until he spoke again. "Don't even try to call for anybody. Tenebres has already blocked out anyone that can interrupt us. Now." He held up his hand towards her and the ring came flying into his hand.

"I am tired of waiting. So now that I have what I came here for, I am heading out."

"Where do you think you are going." She finally got her voice back.

"Away from here." He said still walking away without facing her.

"Now that you revealed yourself, there is no where you can hide."

"Oh, where I am going, you will not be able to follow. So I guess this is the real goodbye instead of the one we had eons ago." He said while stopping.

She was confused on why he had stopped from leaving. That was until she felt something touch her lips. She felt light headed and the joy that she had lost so long ago that she could not remember. Naruto had appeared in front of her and kissed her. After a second he had returned to his spot.

"I wanted to at least feel you lips one more time before I never see you again. So Goodbye love." He said while turning around.

Amaterasu felt weak and strong in that moment. Tired and full of energy. Happy and sad. Through her whole being, she felt a struggle in herself and confusion. She fell to the ground just staring ahead of her. "Goodbye Naruto." she said using the name he wanted to go by.

Naruto kept walking ahead.

"You come and go without even talking to me Onii-sama." A voice rang out as he was about to step out into a portal that formed in front of him.

"Could never pull something without you getting involved. So how is my sister doing." He said while turning around to face the person who talked. " How does weaving destiny go for you Fate."

Thank you for reading and please review and give me some comments on what I should do.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

I own nothing. Not Percy and the Olympians or Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is an Ancient who has chosen to start his final life after the endless cycle of being reborn and dying. He decides to go to a new place and there he will meet new people and a new adventure.

Sorry for the long wait but I just have not had the motivation to write much and I have been busy lately with work and school. Sorry but here it is.

Chapter 1: Arrival

"It is the same as it has always been. Just watching what the world go on and see how things turn out. Watching the joys some have while others have nothing but sorrow. Seeing as new life comes and then watching as Mavet go and claim it back." A girl in a white gown lined with a bit of silver armor similar to his stepped out from behind a pillar. She had long flowing black hair that surrounded a heart shape face. Her eyes were of pale purple as it look like she was staring into your soul.

"You know me and Mavet miss you and everyone else and we regret not helping but we..." She was interrupted as Naruto put his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Fate. The others and I always never thought anything negative or you two. We all knew that your roles in the world are a burden to you both sometimes and understand that you must always do them. We are just happy that you two survived."

"Arigato O nii-sama" She buried her head into his neck.

"Now what do you have for me in the future." A smile split his face as he pulled her out of the hug so that he could down at her face.

"You know that you and a few of the others have fell out of destiny's gaze. With unpredictability and the unknown being the path you follow."

"So basically I am just too good to have to follow what is there for me." He said with a smug look on his face.

"No, you are just not important enough to destiny and if anything bad happens you cant blame me but your own sorry ass self." She said and turned around acting angry.

Narruto just smiled and went up to her and hugged her from behind. "Your duty is always important and dont let anyone bring you down and say otherwise. You know all from what has passed and what has yet to happen. Be it mortal, immortal or something else." He kissed the top of her head as he was a full foot taller than her.

"I hope you are not trying to steal my wife from me Luxphota . If you are, I am going to have to do something and you know that it always leads to death." A voice said from behind the two.

Naruto's smile just split his face. "Damn, so close. Oh well but Mavet, you know that light can never die but just vanish to fast for anyone to catch." He turned around and embraced the man. A pale looking man with dead eyes and sharp teeth. He had on a white robe with black armor made of bone on.

"Its good to see you brother. You know that I missed seeing you."

"All you have to do is die for me to come visit you." Mavet joked. "It is great to see you O nii-sama." The man had on a smile.

"It is great to see you both too. Just as I was telling Fate, I am going to tell you too. The rest of the family and I understand the choice you both made and are happy for the both of you. Dont second guess yourselves and never regret. We are proud for you and love you none the less." He said as he embraced the both.

"We love you guys too. We just miss you sometimes but we are glad that we got to see you one last time." Fate said while returning the hug.

"So you both know what I am going to do?" Naruto said while closing his eyes.

"Yeah, we spoke to Tenebres earlier as well as a few others." Naruto's eyes popped open and he stepped back.

"Wait, are you telling me that you guys went behind my back and talked about me."

"It was a small intervention but we just were not able to get a hold of you at the moment. In the end, at least you are moving on and changing. We were all worried about you, even Jashin and Faust." Fate said.

"Fine then. Oh yeah." Naruto said while digging in his armor and withdrawing a small chain. He tossed it to Mavet. "A gift for you, which are some souls for you to torture. Ones that my last life would have gotten to you sooner or later."

"Arigato and we also have some gifts for you too." Mavet said while tossing him a fist sized ruby and Fate handing him two gold bracelets.

"You should already know what those are." Fate said

Naruto looked at what he had and turned to them and launched himself at them. "Thank you. I thought I would never see these things ever again."

"We held on to them for you. They are rightfully yours and should always be with you. Now you should get going before something happens." Fate told him while embracing him one last time.

"Dont get yourself killed for real this time." Mavet hugged him also.

Naruto turned and walked through the portal that was still open with a content smile and feeling at peace.

* * *

Naruto stepped out in a wild forest that has been left untouched by any form of human contact. Naruto set about on getting to work on what he planned to do. He first set the grass area aflame to burn to get rid of the green. Once all that was left was soil, Naruto summoned a pot of ink. He put it on the ground while he took out a dagger and slit his wrist. He put the wound over the open pot allowing his blood to fall into the ink and mix with it.

He then dipped the dagger into the pot and then went around the field digging into it to create kanji and other symbols. He continued his work for a while till he was almost done but was then interrupted when an explosion went off nearby. He then turned in time to put up a barrier around himself and the seal array so that his work would not be tampered with.

He looked up to see a figure standing in the sky with their arms crossed. He had long black hair and wore a kimono with blue and red decorations and a bit of black and white armor. On his face was a grin as he looked down upon the blond.

"Snot face, how have you been?" Naruto started when he saw the being.

"When I heard you were back Luxphota, I knew that I had another chance to take you out. I never understood what my sister saw in you but we all knew that it would not last just like you will not last long." The being drew his sword and swung down letting a sharp burst of wind head towards Naruto. The attack hit the barrier that Naruto had up and shook it with great force.

'More of these attacks will surely bring down the barrier and I cant keep trying to defend or else I wont be able t finish the array.' Naruto thought knowing he had to do something or else he would be in trouble.

"Why dont you go learn how to maintain your temper Susanoo. Oh wait I forgot you, have snot for brains so you cant learn shit." Naruto said to distract him for a bit while he thought of something. The storm god just got angrier and started to make wild swings. The power behind the blows were greater but a good portion of them missed. 'Bad idea on getting him angry but one more of those anger fueled blows and the barrier will fall.'

Just after that thought, one more wind attack was heading his way. Naruto was preparing to be brought to his knees when a bunch of skeletons jumped in the way of the attack and blocked it. Then more skeletons came to stand in front of him as vines grew to grab the mad deity. Naruto turned around to see who decided to help him. He was first met with being smashed to the ground.

"Lux-oji, I missed you so much and mom says that she would have some also but she said she was too busy and ..." Naruto looked up to see a girl with long hair the color of a lotus blossom who was busy talking and chatting. She had on a gown that had pictures of different flowers on.

"Inserohana. It is great to see you and I thank that you for helping me, but I need to be doing something." He said while also giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the head to show that he cares for her. He turned around to check on Susanoo to see that he was being occupied by a pale man with black hair that had on pitch black armor with some bone fragments and some skeleton soldiers.

"Why dont you go help your cousin occupy the hot head for me." The girl nodded and headed over to help her cousin while Naruto stated to work faster and complete his task. Once he was done he looked up to see that his niece and nephew were doing good on their own fighting against the storm god. He decided to end it for them so he could at least see on how his family are doing. He opened up a portal to hell and waited for the right moment to strike. He saw as Susanoo was thrown into the air by some vines and some of the skeleton soldiers. He created a lasso made of fire and roped the leg of the storm god and hurled him through the portal and closing it afterward. He walked up to the two as the vines went back into the ground along with the skeletons.

"Now that he is gone, how are my niece and nephew doing." He hugged them both as they stepped forward.

"We are doing fine but we were sent to give you something before you left. Your siblings ans our parents wanted to give you something." They brought out a multicolored jeweled pendant. "They said to keep that with you at all times but they have not said what it does." The pale man answered.

"I see that you are finally speaking with your father again Nosos, after eons of not speaking to him." The pale man just blushed. while the girl kept smiling. "and how is your mother doing hana-chan."

"She is fine, and she is said that she is happy that you are finally moving on." The girl started to giggle.

'Do all my siblings like to pry into my business.' Thought Naruto with a sad look.

"So how have yo two been? I hope that Relampago hasn't been any bother to you two without me around or any of our other family members for that matter."

"Your son has just been annoying with his brightness just like this girl right here." Nosos said while getting slapped over the head.

"Well I got to go now while I still have time so I hope to see you two once and again. Thanks for helping your old uncle out back there." Naruto said while hugging the two. "Now I dont want you two getting hurt so I suggest you two leave." With that they both left in a burst of bugs and flowers.

"Now time to get this over with." Naruto went in the middle of the array and got into the lotus postion while meditating. The energy around him started to flow and the winds started to pick up. His whole body started to glow brighter and bright. The seals around him started to spin around him while glowing an erie green. They started to blur until a portal beneath him opened up and he fell right through.

He was hurling through a tunnel of intense green and spinning out of control. He felt like he was being ripped to shreds by a cyclone.

* * *

Naruto then appeared out into a alley flying towards a garbage box. He got up to look around him and notice that it was the dead of night. "That hurt like nothing I have ever felt before. Shit, I dont think I am ever going to do that again. I should first find out more about this world." He got up and looked down at himself. "No, first I need to get some clothes" Seeing that he lost all his clothing during the trip.

Luckily enough, Naruto was in an alley behind a store and so he broke in to steal some things. Afterward, he would concentrate on getting information on this world.

Naruto had already picked out some clothes and other things when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Well what do we have here? Some last minute shopping?" A security guard said smiling. While he said this, Naruto had got some information while looking at him. That was why he said something that shocked the guard.

Protector of deceivers and thievery

Patron of boundary hoppers and traveler

The swift guide and the flying messenger

but is it a message he brings or your T.O.D.

The god Hermes or Roman Mercury

to be continued...

Okay sorry for the bad writing but I have just been trying to get this done for the past three days and I have been so busy and the work I have been doing is so boring. So I am first going to have Naruto meet with several figures first. Hermes is one and so will Athena and Artemis. Please review and give me some ideas that I may use. Some flames would be alright because I dont care. You can also tell me what figures you might want him to see first. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry but I have a lot going on with my life.**

I own nothing. Not Percy and the Olympians or Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is an Ancient who has chosen to start his final life after the endless cycle of being reborn and dying. He decides to go to a new place and there he will meet new people and a new adventure.

Chapter 2: Rough start

Naruto was weaving his way through the trees as fast as he can with a smile on his face as the sun was high over head. He started to feel a small sense of nostalgia making his way through the forest making him remember his small time in Konoha. He was coming up against a big old oak tree and instead of dodging the incoming tree he decided to put his foot up against the side to start running up the side of the tree.

Lucky enough his decision saved him from getting an arrow in his leg as a barrage of arrows landed around the base of the tree. Small laughter could be heard coming from the blond as he made his own pathway using the branches of the trees. The response to his joy was shouts of frustration and anger coming from his pursuers.

He started to weave through the trees with some jumps and slides aiding him the avoid the projectiles aimed at his body. He grabbed onto a vine that swung around some trees while he let out a tarzan call just for the joy for himself and annoyance of others. His hunters were getting more and more motivated to shut the mouth of their prey with each passing moment and failure to capture him.

Naruto knew that with his speed he could outrun a lot of these people but decided to toy with them by keeping within a short distance far enough not to be caught but close enough so as to tease them. He toyed with them some by also pretending to fall for some of their traps and ambushes but being able to escape just in the nick of time to save his hide. Such as coming to a small enclosure of trees that made a dead end with an ambush ready to be sprung when he was herded there. He just kept running jumped onto the bark of the tree to spring off of it and tuck his body into a roll to avoid all the fire coming his way.

He continued playing with them until he felt a more stronger presence entering the forest. One that he has been waiting for and knew sooner or later would join the chase. He smirked at this and decided that playtime was over and set a course for a clearing in the center of the forest. He knew that many of his pursuers were stationed there in an ambush and that many times they tried herding him there. Since they set it up, might as well set it off and show these people a thing or two.

He started running while bringing his hands together in a prayer position. He felt his hands tingle and a familiar feeling warming his hands while the bracelets on his wrists started glowing.. He closed his eyes as he kept running. The small unsealing of his energy bringing happiness to his soul. He felt his soul resonating with joy as he let a little of his dormant power out. He brought the praying hands to his mouth as he kissed it letting the light from his wrists engulf his entire hands.

Naruto took one final leap as he made it into the clearing soaring over some of the arrows while still keeping his eyes closed. His whole body barreled through the air with arrows and a few knives zooming pass his body. As his feet touched the ground he spun once extending his arms letting his hands slap away some of the projectiles while dispelling his glowing hands. The light faded to glowing dust to reveal metal gauntlets with claws at the end of them.

saoshyants-gauntlets ( picture these with the silver being gold and the brown being white. Also the tips of the claws are ebony)

He knew he was now surrounded as he let his senses pinpoint everyone of them. They were all young archers with none of them even reaching the age of adults. The archers pulled back their strings and released swarms of arrows towards the blond. Naruto moved his body into a stance like the gentle fist style and started shoving palm thrusts forward.

The blond then started to move around in a circular motion twisting his body around in a small graceful dance while still doing palm thrusts to break the arrows and other weapons aimed for his body. After 10 minutes of the onslaught, the arrows stopped flying through the air while Naruto ended up back in his original spot. The spot that was the center of a small circle with the radius of two feet, created by the broken arrows and weapons that never got through his defense zone.

Naruto knew why they paused and could only smile as he felt the presence now at the edge of the field. He decided to change his tactics a little and took a deep breath before extending his right arm forward while bending his left arm back. He spread legs apart by moving one forward while his other one moved back to make a straight line from his head down his back ending at his foot. His eyes sharpened as he started to pinpoint everyone of his targets with his eyes and the auras he sensed,

"Permission to kill my lady." A voice could be heard through the clearing. "Permission granted" "Fire at will" was all that was said before chaos was unleashed. Naruto sprung into action and moved faster than anything the hunters had seen before. His body becoming nothing but a blur. This did not deterred the shooters but what did shock some of them was when some of the hunters started getting hit from either their own or fellow archer's arrows.

Naruto was very skilled and he knew what he was doing. He weaved between the arrows and struck each arrow at certain points with enough pressure to ricochet the arrow to another direction. Mostly aiming to hit and incapacitate his kept this up till he managed to hit everyone of the archers with an arrow that he sent back. Now he just stood in the center of the field as he heard a few groans of pain and some people trying to steady their breath.

A few minutes later, a little girl came walking out into the open but Naruto knew that this was no little girl. He stood straight and waved his arm before reciting:

_Through the light of the moon_

_She goes and aims to never miss_

_Her purity to forever be immune_

_The hunting Goddess Artemis_

He took a bow which angered the goddess who took as mockery. "Zoey. Return back to the camp and attend to the injured." she said in a serious tone before turning to the enigma before her. "I don't know what you are but know this, today you life if forfeit." The little girl was engulfed in light as she aged to a woman in her prime with an arrow already notched to fire at Naruto. She let it loose while in less than a second another arrow was notched.

Naruto zoomed out of the way turning into a streak of gold that zooming around the field. This did not hinder Artemis though already knowing how to handle it she started aiming for where the blur would appear in a second and shot the arrow. This forced the streak to start zig zagging around the field. Naruto then started running around the goddess in a circle to confuse her.

While the huntress was trapped inside the small cylinder she still kept shooting her arrows but she found that they would bounce back towards with one of them scratching her arm. Naruto then added to the mix by using all the broken arrows and shrapnel as projectiles hitting her. Artemis found herself in the middle of a storm of weapons that were able to hurt her as they were all made from celestial bronze. She was getting irritated with this spectacle and decided to use some of her goddess power and enacted a gravity field to push outwards from the center of the cylinder.

The push forced Naruto towards a tree but he used his momentum to actually run up the tree and jump off from a high point. He had a few of the arrow heads that he picked up from the ground and used them as throwing knives to hit his opponent. Artemis had to dodge these but was able to catch a few of the arrows in her hand.

This gave Naruto enough time to land and once again run towards her direction, He then started to fight her in close range combat utilizing his claws. The goddess was able to adapt to this by using her bow as a staff and would block most of his deadly advances with it. Artemis then deflected his hands away from her while kicking his legs from under him to cause him to fall.

She then pulled the broken arrows forward restoring them to three full arrows and notched them aiming at the down Naruto. The blonde rolled away having the arrows miss his body before jumping into a flip to stand back up. He then flickered out of existence to appear right in front of her to continue their close range combat. Naruto used the claws to his advantage by swiping them at Artemis or straightening his fingers and using stab motions to inflict damage.

Artemis was expertly using her bow as a staff to protect herself from some of the most deadly moves while letting the small scratches heal from her regenerative powers as a Goddess. Naruto then aimed for an uppercut with his fingers extended aimed maim her face but was met with her bow as a block. He then grabbed the bow while holding her in place while bringing his right leg to knee her in the stomach knocking the air out of her.

Naruto then twisted the bow out of grasp and with all his strength flung it into the forest where it would be hard for her to retrieve while fighting. Naruto smiled at that but had move as he was almost decapitated by a long hunters knife. Artemis was scowling, not believing that someone could separate her from her bow let alone a _man. _She was furious that a man dared to lay a finger on her bow and then had the audacity to touch her.

She was going to make him pay for that so she went forward to stab her. Naruto found it a bit easier seeing that now that Artemis was more clouded by rage, she made more mistakes. Naruto was able to dodge some of her move violent uses of the hunting knives but he did gain some cuts. Artemis then leapt forward in a stab but Naruto was able to dodge left and swept her feet from under her. She fell to the ground with Naruto leaping on top of her while posing his claws over her throat.

"Now now... we would not want such a pretty little neck to be cut open." He said with a small chuckle "Now what am I gonna do with you? I could..." Before he could voice his opinion, he felt something cold grip his legs and pull. Naruto jumped back to see that it was a skeleton arm sticking out of the ground.

Naruto swiped his gauntlets against the limb to see it turn into gold dust. Naruto then felt himself be punched in the face that sent him back a bit. He did a full body flip hoping to kick whatever punched him. This did not happen but he did feel a boot meet his stomach that pushed him further and away from the fallen goddess.

Naruto let himself catch his breath as he saw the goddess be helped up by someone invisible that seemed to shock the women also. Meaning she did not know what was going on. So Naruto closed his eyes letting his senses go out and feel an aura of fear and darkness in the area. He smiled at it while letting it wash over him but resisting the temptations of the aura with the help of his own.

_Death and Fear in the presence of he_

_For one to control such monsters as furies_

_Of the Olympian big three_

_Steps the Underworld's Hades_

A dark chuckle was the answer to his poem while Artemis was now embarrassed a bit and annoyed that she had to get help from her uncle. "You know what you are up against and yet I do not sense a little bit of fear. Interesting." A foot away from Artemis appeared a tall man in dark armor and a red cape with his helm still on top of his head. From what you could see from his face, he was pale with dark eyes that brought many men to their knees from just staring at them.

"Why are you here Hades. I do not need your help." Artemis said with venom as she straightened herself out and smoothing out her tunic and adjusting her armor. Hades attention then turned to her and the dark pits of his eyes were now focused on her. She flinched back a little and had to turn away from his stare.

"You forget who you are talking to, my dear niece." He said with a sneer. "It would be best to remember certain things such as when to think before you do something. For example, to think calm before letting you anger dictate your actions."

Hades then took a step back and prepared himself for battle while summoning his bident. " You best focus my dear niece before things get more chaotic than before. This being is still unknown and the Gods have been hunting him down for the past few months ever since he was able to trick Hermes." Artemis nodded while going over to a fallen branch and turning it into a bow she could use. One not as good as her orignal but it would do.

Naruto then took a deep breath and adjusted his stance to better prepare himself. He focus his sight on Hades knowing that he would not use his full might lest he cause too much destruction. Naruto knew that though Hades may seem like it, he was not a fan of mass destruction. Especially since they were in a forest and Hades wife would not like it if he killed some of the green life.

Naruto decided to start things off before he was overwhelmed. He fainted by going to Artemis before she could have an arrow notched. At the last second he switched to Hades who welcomed the challenge and used his weapon to block his claws. Naruto found out that even though he thought Artemis was good in bojutsu, she could not compare to her uncle. Every attempt Naruto made was met was a strong resistance.

Naruto was enjoying this match knowing that he was a bit outmatched by his opponent but he did not care. Naruto was finally able to land a hit on Hades but found that it left him open. Naruto had outstretched his arm for a punch to Hades head but a second after the hit landed he felt metal around his neck. Hades bident was around his neck and then he found himself in the air when the lord of the dead hurled him.

Naruto was soaring through the air but then felt something ensnaring his leg. He looked to see that it was a chain of darkness that was sprouted from the arm of Hades. Next thing Naruto knew was that he was being spun around into a huge circle with Hades at the center. The blonde found his head colliding with some of the trees and being dragged against the dirt before he was flung straight into the largest oak.

It took Naruto a minute to regain his bearings but when he came to, all he could see was Artemis just standing there smug. Naruto knew that the god was now using his helm and decided to close his eyes to focus his other senses. He could feel the aura close and waited for the blow to come. He felt a shift of air from the right and moved his right fist to block. He felt the blow and tried to throw a kick in the direction but found it did not land.

This continued on for a minute or so with Naruto able to block a few of the attacks but he himself never being able to touch the god of the dead. Naruto already had a few bruises appearing on his body from the hits he could not avoid. The blonde figured the helm allowed his opponent to not only turn invisible but also intangible. Only allowing his body to become solid when hades attacked but all hits aimed at the gods body would go straight through. This put the dimension hopper at a disadvantage.

He knew that if he wanted to survive that he had to use more power than he was allowing. He then flipped over the kick that he sensed was aimed for his midsection and ran away. He brought his hands to the center of his chest and focused some of his energy there. A small ball of fire appeared but he staggered a little when he felt something hit his right shoulder. He looked to see that Artemis was now taking action and shot an arrow at him. She was now notching another one and Naruto knew that he did not have much time left.

He launched the ball into the air and this caused a great flash to go off that was as bright as the sun. This blinded Artemis who still shot the arrow but now that she was blinded, she did not aim very well. This allowed Naruto to catch the arrow. He then turned around and was able to spot Hades now who was now visible.

The light was used not only as a distraction but to also momentarily stop the use of the helm of darkness. Naruto moved quickly before they recovered and dashed towards the dark god. He used the arrow that he caught and stabbed it into Hades shoulder. Hades backhanded him for that attack but had to stagger away for a little.

Naruto got up from where he was thrown a few seconds later to see that both Hades and Artemis recovered. Hades was now mad while Artemis was looked more cautious now learning that he was more than he seemed. Hades without much restraint started to use more of his godly powers and called forth hundreds of chains made of darkness.

Naruto had to scramble to try and avoid being skewered by the chains. Even though it was not night, the sun was cast shadows in most of the field and this allowed Hades to summon those chains from anywhere. Naruto's luck ran out when he was caught by one chain piercing his leg. Then more chains appeared wrapping around his other limbs. Some chains started to stab into his body to make sure that he did not escape.

Hades saw that the target was now trapped and turned towards his niece. "Finish it, we have played enough games and it is time that we get rid of this annoyance. An arrow toward the head and the heart should do it. " Artemis agreed without protest while notching two arrows. She let them loose as they hit their mark and the body was slumped before the next moment it turned to gold dust.

"Hopefully we will not have to deal with that monster ever again." Hades said before leaving while Artemis followed suit to go and check on her hunters. They left the area where their battle remained with the blood and scattered weapons still laying on the ground. A few minutes after the field was clear, some of the blood disappeared.

A figure on one of the higher branches with blond hair was smiling while holding a bloody arrow in his hands. The next moment his body started to fade from sight.

Naruto appeared once more millions of miles away from where he once was. Transporting himself as light to get to his destination was easier but taxing. Naruto was now tired but he had a task that he came to this mountain range for. He set about his task by getting a small jar out.

He filled half the jar with his own blood while grabbing the end point of the arrow he grabbed and dipping it into the jar. He mixed both his blood and small amount of the blood and then took out the arrow and started to draw some runes around the area. He was doing something similar to the ritual that brought him to this world but Naruto knew that this one would be more difficult. Once he finished drawing the runes on the ground, he had to figure out a way to do the next part.

"Need some help there?" Naruto turned around and a smile came onto his face when he saw who it was. "How did you get here?" " I will answer your question later but right now we should get this done first. Now this is gonna hurt a little." Naruto just felt his body go stiff as he prepared for what was going to go happen next.

He felt excruciating pain course through his whole body as the person was writing on his back. To finish off this ritual, some of the last runes had to be etched onto his skin. "Just hold on a bit Luxphota. I am almost done." Naruto smiled when he finally felt that the last rune was done but now he was too tired to finish the last of the ritual. "Don't worry brother, I will end it for you." Was the last thing Naruto heard before his world turned to darkness while he felt the last of the pain leave him as he whole body became numb. Naruto's brother then started to say a chant that started to shake the ground around them.

In a throne room in the sky where there were twelve seats of power spread out in the shape of a U. The palace started to tremble as the master of the building was trying to prevent himself from toppling over. He steadied himself by grabbing onto his throne. He could hear many shouts coming from beyond the building. He turned to see that his brother was also in the room with him.

They both were clueless on what was causing this earthquake. They shared a look before one of them disappeared in a splash of water.

He saw some glimpses of his fellow gods running about, some with fear on their faces and others with seriousness. Zeus wanted to know what was going on. He decided that he better go grab his master bolt in case this had anything to do with the titans. Poseidon had returned to his home to do the same and prepare for whatever was causing this.

In another area full of brimstone and darkness, Hades was wondering the same thing as his two siblings. For some reason he could feel a little of his essence at the epicenter of the cause. Only a little that he would be able to recognize because it is his own but nobody else. The dark god was not fully sure what was going on but he had many questions running through his head.

First things first, Hades had to go check on a certain prison and make sure no one was to escape. Hades already had his armor on and just started making his way through his kingdom towards where the prison was. If tartarus were to crumble then hell would be unleashed.

Tartarus where most of the titans came to reside was also feeling the effects of what was going on. One very ancient being in this prison was very curious on the circumstances that is causing this. He knew a few of the things that could disturb the balance of the world but many of those things had very high consequences or was something that was pointless to the many.

Another things that was running through this ancient's mind was if he was going to be able to use whoever was the cause. Would the person stand with him or against him in the future? For Kronos, knew that he would have to deal with the person but how would he.

"Luxphota, you really have a way of doing things don't you. We tell you to move on and you decided to just hop to another world." Naruto's brother said as he finished the end of the ritual and the shaking of the planet stopped. He drew his brother to his lap as he sat down.

"You are going to need a lot of help since you gave up a majority of your power to come here. You are really lucky that I love you." Tenebres said as he put his hand on Naruto's chest and saw it glow black.

**Sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of things going on in my life. College is still a challenge and work takes up some of my time. I am also now following the kpop fad and have been reading the fanfics at asianfanfics. I am even writing a story there that is centered around my bias.**

**Well there you go folks and I hope you guys like it. I already have most of the plot down but I have the trouble of writing it. I wish that I could just talk and my laptop would just write it but I cant. Sorry but I suck at fight scenes and am sorry if many of you guys dont like it. Also towards the end I started to get frustrated and rushed it because I wanted to get this over with. I have other things to do. Review and tell me your opinion of the story. I don't care about if you say it is bad or give me criticism. **


End file.
